


You Found Me

by reinadefuego



Category: Shark Lake (2015)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: There's never enough time for sex when trying to take care of your daughter and protect a town at the same time, but Meredith's found a balance.Written for challenge #089 - "lost/found" - at femslashficlets.





	

Clint knocked at the door and listened out for Carly's footsteps, waiting patiently for his daughter to throw open the door and jump into his arms. Six months after he'd left, Meredith had called with some good news. The charges had been dropped, and if he was willing to prove he'd changed after five years in prison, he could move back into town and see Carly regularly.

"One second!"

Zoe pulled open the door and stared at an ugly red flannel shirt before she lifted her head and looked up at the visitor. She smiled, offering a hand for him to shake. He forced a smile and shook it, firm grip and somewhat sweaty. Well he was certainly larger than Meredith had describe

"You must be Mr. Gray. I'm Zoe, Meredith's new flatmate. Carly, your dad's here!"

 _Of course she is._ Clint looked past Zoe to his daughter as she came running with her bag in hand. "Yeah. Uh, where's Meredith?"

"Shower. She finished her night shift early. Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thanks. All ready, kid?" Clint said, gesturing to his pickup truck. "Got a big day planned."

"Can we go swimming?"

"Not in the lake."

"Dad, did you maybe crash your car again?"

"That's not funny." Zoe and Carly both cracked smiles. It would've been funny if he hadn't nearly lost Carly all those months ago. "I'll bring her back by dinnertime."

"Sure thing," Zoe said, waiting until they were both walking down the path before she shut the door and locked it behind her. With Carly gone, they had a few hours to kill, and that meant freedom. "Marco!"

With the shower still running, the hot water warmed her bare thighs and sluiced down the swell of her breasts. "Polo!"

Zoe crept up the stairs, checking their bedroom first before she peeled off her shirt and tossed it on the bed. She ditched her pants, then her bra and panties. "Columbus must've gotten lost today, Mer."

She bit her lip and leaned against the wall of the shower, watching the door and waiting. One week had passed without any decent alone time, and now . . . Meredith smiled, watching with lust-filled eyes as Zoe in her bra and underwear slipped into the room and shut the door behind her. "It's about fucking time."

Zoe walked carefully over slippery tiles, steam already fogging up the mirrors and the smell of rose soap lingering in the air. " _Fucking_ time? Is that what we're calling it now, Officer?"

"Deprivation of a person's rights is a chargeable offence, you know."

"Go ahead then," Zoe said, stepping into the shower. "Cuff me to the bed, officer."


End file.
